


Paciencia infinita

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tarda alrededor de un minuto en salir del café soltando un “Al demonio” y olvidando su chaqueta y su bufanda en el proceso. Combeferre mira la puerta abierta, cuenta hasta diez mentalmente y luego se dirige hacia Joli, al fondo del cuarto, sonriéndole tranquilamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paciencia infinita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Enjolras tarda alrededor de un minuto en salir del café soltando un “Al demonio” y olvidando su chaqueta y su bufanda en el proceso. Combeferre mira la puerta abierta, cuenta hasta diez mentalmente y luego se dirige hacia Joli, al fondo del cuarto, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

—Joli, ¿cerrarías la puerta, por favor? Nadie quiere pescar un resfriado, ¿verdad?

Todos concuerdan y Joli cierra la puerta sin comentar mucho a más. A los pocos segundos la reunión se retoma como si nada hubiese pasado y como si dos de los miembros no estuviesen brillando por su ausencia.

Pasados cuarenta minutos, recibe un mensaje de Enjolras, el cual ignora sin ningún problema, al igual que el siguiente y el siguiente a ese. Cuando diez minutos después el celular vuelve a sonar, Combeferre cierra los ojos y respira profundo, recordándose que Enjolras es su mejor amigo y que al no haber vivido un poco de drama en su adolescencia lo está viviendo ahora y cobrando los intereses por el retraso.

**De: _Enjolras_**

**20:32**   
_Combeferre, organiza una búsqueda YA. No encuentro a Grantaire y temo que esté haciendo algo estúpido._

**20:35**   
_¿Recibiste mi mensaje? Necesito que organices una búsqueda porque Grantaire no aparece y tenemos que encontrarlo y, ¿qué voy a hacer si algo le pasa? Combeferre, por favor, alista a todos los Amis ya mismo._

**20:40**   
_¿Estás recibiendo mis mensajes? No importa, encontré a Grantaire, está en el Corinthe, lo puedo ver desde la ventana. ¿Crées que por culpa de nuestra pelea haya decidido volver a beber? ¿Soy una mala influencia? Combeferre, responde a mis mensajes, por favor._

Prácticamente puede escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Enjolras y por unos segundos se siente el peor amigo del mundo. Entonces lee el cuarto mensaje.

**20:50**   
_O tu teléfono es una porquería o me estás ignorando, lo cual no me gusta nada. Como sea, Grantaire y yo estamos bien, resulta que solo estaba bebiendo café. Hablamos y arreglamos el problema, así que yo que tú no regresaría al departamento al salir de la reunión porque estamos yendo nosotros a pasar la noche. A pasar la noche en “ese” sentido. ¿Puedes quedarte en lo de Marius y Courfeyrac? Gracias, te debo una._

Debería enojarse. Debería llamar a Enjolras y decirle que es la quinta vez en la semana que tiene que ir a dormir a lo de Marius y Courfeyrac porque Grantaire está yendo a pasar la noche en “ese sentido”. Debería decirle que está siendo muy inmaduro y para ser que siempre se quejó de las parejas, está haciendo todo lo que siempre detesto.

—Courfeyrac, ¿puedo dormir en tu sofá esta noche?

Su amigo le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Por supuesto. Es más puedes dormir en cama de Marius porque hoy a la noche se va a dormir a lo de su abuelo, para hacer las paces y todo eso.

**Para: _Enjolras_  
22:03**

_Lamento no haber contestado tus mensajes, tenía el celular apagado. Paso la noche en lo de Courfeyrac, limpien todo cuando terminen. Y no seas idiota, no me debes ninguna. Para algo están los amigos, ¿verdad?_

Combeferre suspira, porque a pesar de que a veces el drama innecesario le canse, Enjolras es su mejor amigo y sabe que cada paso que da con Grantaire es nuevo, emocionante y aterrador. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo apoyara incondicionalmente?

No uno que Enjolras se mereciera, desde luego.


End file.
